Spectrum
by loveschocolatefrogs
Summary: Because a love like theirs will have good days, bad days, and everything in between. AKA my entries for this year's SasuSaku Month and then some. 04: As Sasuke bleeds out on the battlefield, he does the only thing he can. Reflect.
1. Day 01: Reinforcement

**Title: **Reinforcement

**Summary: **Because maintaining reinforcement is sometimes just as important as setting a good foundation.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, 'cause you know, I'm not Kishimoto.

**Prompt: **Holding Hands

**Rating: **K+

**Warning(s): **None

**Comments: **Oh you know, just some fluff with a _wee _bit of angst thrown in. Happy SasuSaku Month everyone!

* * *

They came to a halt just a few short yards away from Konoha's front gates. Composed of mostly chuunin level shinobi and the remaining medics, Fourth Battalion of the Hidden Leaf's militia had been the last to be dismissed from the battlefield. They'd kept up a fast pace for the past three days, the break-neck speed they'd been traveling at slowed considerably when the shinobi that were once so desperate to get home after those brutal days of war now took their time in crossing the front gates.

Sasuke, who up until then had complete round-the-clock supervision from his former teammates or another one of the Rookie Nine, found his gait slowing as the other shinobi walked past and into the place they called home. He had thought he could do this—that he could protect the village that Itachi had loved so dearly. But now as he stood not even a yard away from the entrance of the village that had made his life a living hell and harbored all of its dark secrets within its walls, Sasuke was no longer sure of how well he'd be able to live up to his self-imposed promise.

Dark eyes roved about the entrance as his confident stride wavered. His chakra felt out the ANBU that were cleverly hidden away. There were six in the trees, but dispersed far enough to not pose much of a threat. Turning his head slightly, Sasuke caught sight of Kakashi at the rear, nose planted within a teal covered book that was eerily similar to the orange cover of his youth. He could do it, he could slip away and it would be a few seconds before anyone noticed his disappearance, but by then it'd be too late. A few seconds were all he needed. The only threat to his plan was Naruto, who'd no doubt be able to catch up to him with the help of his infuriatingly convenient Kyuubi Cloak, but if he could get a head start then maybe—

He started suddenly, dark eyes narrowed dangerously before they settled on the pink-haired kunoichi who had come to a stop beside him. She refused to meet his gaze as the warm weight of her hand settled in his own. Sasuke remained motionless as he stared down at the kunoichi in question, and it was only after what seemed to be an eternity of staring at the back of her head that Sakura finally turn to meet his gaze.

She wasn't blushing the way he'd expected considering her bold move, nor did she simper or pout her lips as most women were prone to do in his presence. No, instead, Sakura looked at him with understanding painted in her green depths. Understanding laced with trepidation and fear. Sasuke was silently startled as he realized that she _knew_ what he had been thinking, what he'd planned to do as his sense of duty and justice warred within him. Just like how she'd known that night three years ago; Sakura knew exactly where his thoughts were leading now.

Her hold wasn't nearly as strong as it should have been if she wanted to physically restrain him. Instead it was almost delicate, like she feared if she held on tighter he'd crumble to sand and slip through her fingers; and for a brief moment—under the familiar weight of his clan expectation—Sasuke felt like he just might have. It was a tempting thought, especially since it would be so easy to wrench his hand from hers and leave. But Sasuke didn't pull his hand out of hers, and he didn't run. Sasuke just continued staring down at her, wondering when exactly they'd had reached that point where Sakura could tell what was going through his mind with a single look.

Nothing was spoken between them as Sakura's eyes remained trained on his face while she looked for any clues as to what he might be thinking. Her fingers were warm against his, her palms rougher than what he remembered them to be from the Forest of Death. She gave an experimental squeeze, before she offered a gentle smile.

"You can do it, Sasuke-kun." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You're strong enough; and if you're not, you're not alone."

Calloused fingers squeezed back in silent gratitude, a simple move that was lost to everyone but them. "Aa."

They were completely oblivious of the three figures that hung back and watched them walk into the village.


	2. Day 02: Kiss with a Fist

**Title: **Kiss with a Fist

**Summary: **Where Sasuke gets what's coming to him, Naruto begins to cock-block, and Sakura's mood swings are enough to incur whiplash.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! *Sad face*

**Prompt: **Lessons Learned

**Rating: **T

**Warning(s): **None

**Comments:** *Mortal Combat announcer* Daaaaay Twooooo. FIGHT!

Takes place before _Reinforcement. _Also, I really couldn't help myself and just _had _to have Sakura quote Liam Neeson in Taken. They're both just too epic to not to. Enjoy!

* * *

When it's all said and done, Sasuke and Naruto make their way back to Sakura on the back of her slug summons. She's started some of the healing process and it's the soothing feeling of her chakra that Sasuke focuses instead of the leather hide of the beast currently hauling him around.

She's busy treating another injured shinobi when they reach her, but her green eyes snap up to meet theirs and once the healing is done she's sprinting towards them. She reaches Naruto first, launching herself into his arms and tackling him into a hug as joyous laughter escapes her. A feeling akin to jealously, because Uchiha Sasuke doesn't get_ jealous_, bubbles up in his chest at the sight of her in his arms. Clearly his departure has allowed them to grow closer. But before he has a chance to even frown at the exchange, Sakura extracts herself from the arms of her best friend and turns to face him.

Her smile falters somewhat, and for just a moment Sasuke can't help but recall a time where he was the sole reason for her ever smiling. The tension is suddenly thick in the air and Sakura ducks her head shyly, not quite willing to meet his gaze in the same eager manner as she had Naruto's. Her frame trembles slightly as though she's about to cry. Sasuke isn't the only one to notice.

"Hey Sakura-chan, don't cr—"

The dobe's words die in his throat the moment her head snaps up. Contrary to what both male counterparts of Team Seven thought, Sakura _isn't_ on the verge of tears. In all actuality she looks downright _pissed._

"You." She enunciates quietly as she takes a step forward. "How dare you?!"

Sasuke remains silent as she approaches.

"You think you can leave us behind and then try to _kill_ us and still come here expecting us to honestly welcome you back with open arms? After all we've been through, after all the training we've done to get stronger just so we could bring you back home? Do you have any idea the blood, sweat, and tears that I've shed, how hard I worked to finally be able to—"

"Sakura, thank you."

Her protest dies in her throat at his words, and then it looks like she really will cry. Tears well in her eyes and she blinks them back viciously, not wanting to let them fall. Whether at all or just in front of him, Sasuke isn't sure. But despite her tears it looks like his words abate her previous discomfort and before he knows it, Sakura closes the distance between them and also hugs him.

She molds herself to him in a much different manner than with Naruto, pressing every inch of her body against his as she holds him tight. Her face is buried in his chest as she hides herself from view, but Sasuke can feel the heat that radiates from her face through the thin material of his shirt. From the top of her pink head, he meets Naruto's happy gaze and the blond tips his heads towards them. A beat passes with Sasuke remaining frozen and Sakura starts to pull back. Before she can fully disentangle herself from him though, Sasuke's arms come up and wrap around her awkwardly, like he isn't too sure of how exactly to hold onto another human being when saving them or killing them isn't necessary. They stand together like that for a very brief moment before Sakura takes a step back.

He looks down at her expecting to see more tears, or maybe a smile, but instead he gets a greeting from her fist.

Stars burst before his eyes as her small fist connects with his cheek, knocking him back a step (or three). From somewhere, Sasuke can hear Naruto's surprised squawk of "Sakura-chan!" There was no chakra behind the punch, but she's strong enough on her own to severely bruise his jaw and cause him to bite down onto the inside of his abused cheek with unexpected force. Blood seeps past his lips and he glowers at her, not surprised to find her staring back at him just as righteously.

"If you _ever_ put Naruto and me through anything like that ever again, I swear on my abilities as a medic and as a kunoichi, I will find you, and _I will kill you_. Got it?"

There is something in the tone of her voice that keeps him from registering it as a threat. He knows she's serious, he can tell by the intense way she keeps her eyes locked onto his, but it's more than that. It's almost like it's the forgiveness that goes hand-in-hand with his silent apology.

"Aa." he replies as he spits out the accumulated blood.

She raises her hand again, but this time she rests her open palm gently over his enflamed cheek. Her chakra flares, and suddenly the familiar green glow encases her hand and travels over his skin. Sakura meets his gaze as she's wrapping up the last little bit of healing and offers him a gentle smile. He keeps his eyes steady as he takes her in, noting the way the glow of her healing jutsu brings out the viridian of her eyes to a more vibrant hue. She's staring at him intently and nervously bites her lip, bringing his attention to the rosy seam of her mouth. A blush blooms over her cheeks at his intent stare, but before either can say a word both are pulled from their little world when someone clears their throat loudly.

Sasuke glances up to see the Naruto flanked by the rest of the Rookie Nine, each of them gazing at them intently and curiously. Sakura visibly reddens further and withdraws her hand from Sasuke's face like it suddenly caught fire. She turns and walks over to her friends, making a beeline straight for the Yamanaka and the Hyuuga girl, head ducked and ignoring the other loud blonde's questions. Together, the three kunoichi stalk off to another part of the battlefield—one that is _very _far from him— so Sakura can continue her healing and be hounded for gossip.

Returning his gaze to the other men before him, Sasuke can't help the smirk that mirror's Naruto's grin as he also watches the kunoichi leave. Once blue eyes meets Sasuke's onyx ones, the last Uchiha knows that _this_ is where the real work begins.

Taking a step forward, Sasuke turns to address everyone.

* * *

**A/N: **Just wanted to add, that while I do think Sakura wants to forgive Sasuke (especially with what we've seen in the recent manga chapters), she still feels a bit apprehensive. Despite that however, she's also very happy that he's fighting alongside them. She's just a little worried for what's going on, but since he hasn't gone on a murderous rampage before the war was over, then I think it'd be safe to say that they're pretty safe. At least enough for Sakura to openly display this side of herself to him without the heavy dose of wariness she'd normally feel canon-wise. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review!

xx LCF


	3. Day 03: Watching

**Title: **Kazoku

**Summary: **It's not often that Sakura gets to sneak up on Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Well, save for the addition you'll be sure to notice.

**Prompt: **Watching

**Rating: **K

**Warning(s): **None

**Comments: **I wasn't able to post much of anything for the remainder of SS Month due to my laptop getting repaired. Not to worry, I still plan on posting one-shots for the prompts and maybe even a little more after that.

* * *

It's not often that Sakura gets to sneak up on Sasuke. In all actuality, she's _never_ been able to sneak up on him in the entirety of the fifteen years since they were placed on Team Seven; so she's quite surprised to find that there is no inclination of him registering her presence as she walks into their shared abode after an invigorating dinner out with her best friends.

Usually he welcomes her home with a soft "okaeri" or perhaps opens the door before she can fish out her keys, but tonight she's greeted with nothing but the usual silence that befalls their home at eleven at night. The kunoichi gently removes her dressy civilian shoes—which given any other circumstance would be impractical, but still beautiful to look at nonetheless—and gently makes her way deeper into the house with a good idea as to where her husband of two years might be lurking.

Sakura is not surprised when she finds him within the pale blue walls of their son's nursery, seated in the plush armchair that sits in a corner. One arm is holding a swaddled bundle of baby blue, the other a bottle from which two-month-old Uchiha Haruo greedily drinks his fill as he stares intently at his father's face before closing his eyes sleepily.

She's not sure how long she's standing there, leaning against the doorframe and watching as father and son interact with one another, but it seems to be a while before little Haruo finishes his milk. She watches with a soft expression as her husband gently withdraws the bottle from Haruo's mouth before carefully getting to his feet; he doesn't even fumble when he expertly lays open a burp cloth over his shoulder and maneuvers their son respectively. Sasuke catches her eye the moment he positions the baby onto his shoulder for a post-feeding burp, his eyes unsurprised, but with noticeable warmth added to their depths. The pink-haired medic-turned-wife-turned-mother makes no move, allowing her husband to take on his role as caretaker to their son.

They both know that despite his wishes, Sasuke doesn't get to spend all that much time in taking physical care of Haruo.

It's only after Haruo gives a sleepy yawn and Sasuke gently places him back in his crib when she passes the threshold. She walks over to them, one hand gently running along her son's soft black hair and caressing a pudgy cheek before turning to face Sasuke. Sakura isn't very surprised to find him staring at her intently.

"Welcome home." He murmurs.

Sakura merely smiles in return before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Sasuke's lips. "Thank you." She whispers against his mouth.

"Thank _you_." He replies.

* * *

Haruo means "spring man". In _Kazoku_, Haruo is born just a few weeks shy of Sakura's birthday. He has also inherited her eyes.

I kind of like the recurring theme of spring. Sakura and Haruo are the end to Sasuke's long winter of loneliness.


	4. Day 04: As the World Falls Down

**Title: **As the World Falls Down

**Summary: **As Sasuke bleeds out on the battlefield, he does the only thing he can. Reflect.

**Disclaimer:** Implied character death.

**Prompt: **Misspent Youth

**Rating:** T

**Comments: **Inspired by David Bowie's _As the World Falls Down_.

* * *

His vision swims as he dances between the realm of the living and the dead. The once unbearable pain is gone now, and Sasuke's not sure if it's because of the frantic medic working over him or the fact that his life is slipping away with every passing beat of his heart.

Bleary eyes open, catching sight of a painfully familiar mop of pink hair and the watery green eyes that belong to Haruno Sakura. Tears drip off the end of her nose as she attempts to heal the injuries dealt by Obito.

She's frantic.

"Sa—Sakura," he whispers, his hand twitching by his side as he tries—and fails—to sweep it over her cheek.

"Shh. Don't talk, Sasuke." She orders. "Save your strength. I'm here. I'm here, and you're going to be okay."

Her voice cracks several times throughout her statement as more tears flood her eyes, and it seems that her gaze is fixated on the gaping hole in his chest that doesn't seem to be closing. But what does he know; he can't feel a damn thing anymore.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." He murmurs.

And this time, she really does sob. The tears she fought (and failed) to keep back are completely free-flowing now, gliding down her splotchy cheeks, but Sasuke can't help but think that looks anything but beautiful. He's not really sure why he's never admitted it to himself before. Maybe it's the fact that everything he'd ever felt (or tried _not_ to feel) is irrelevant.

Or maybe it's the fact that he's finally come to peace with everything that's happened and everything he's done; but all Sasuke can do right at that moment, as Sakura valiantly tries to save his life, is think back to simpler days. Days where he'd train with his Nii-san after coming home from the Academy, where his mother would apply her ointment and bandages on the corners of his mouth after practicing his fire jutsu for hours. Moments where his father's surprise and open acknowledgement and quiet pride in his youngest son surfaced.

One after the other, memories of his childhood come to the surface, and where the misery and anger flooded him once before, all Sasuke can feel now is a quiet sort of peace even though the pain still lingers. And then there _they_ are.

Team Seven. The family fate had thrust upon him after his was taken.

It's unfair really that the only time he can admit _to himself _that they were people he loved just as much as his father and mother and brother, is when he's at the brink of death.

His vision is fading faster now; the oh-so-familiar darkness encroaches on the edges of his vision despite the fact that his eyes are open wide. He can feel his heart slowing, the strong _thump_ settling with each passing nanosecond.

The green light fades from Sakura's hands, and she's screaming, but he can't hear a word she says. It takes all of his willpower to touch the hand that's settled over his chest. The gesture is enough to momentarily snap Sakura out of her hysteria and focus solely on him.

"Sakura," he barely manages, "I would have been happy."

Her face crumples once more, and Sasuke thinks it's a shame that all he ever does nowadays is make her cry.


End file.
